El Extraño Día II
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: La Acontinuacion De Esta Historia De Sora En Su Dormitorio Conversando Con La Señorita Layla La cual ella Estaba Preocupada Por Su Compañera...


"_**El Extraño Día"**_

Como Ya Es De Costumbre Conocemos A Sora Naegino Por Ser La Gran Personaje Del Escenario Kaleido Y A Layla Hamilton, Bueno Las Personas Quienes No Conocen La Protagonista Les Recomiendo Que Se Vean Un Par De Capitulos Para Poder Dar A Entender Esta Historia:

_*Personajes Principales Sora Y Layla_

Sora Estaba En Su Dormitorio Como De Costumbre Pensantemente, Porque Se Sentía Que algo No Estaba Bien Consigo Misma Después de Todo(...).

Sora:**Me Dare Una Ducha.-Animandose Así Misma Para Borrar Esa Expresión.-Pero Antes Fool.**

Fool:**Pero Sora Que Haces?-Mientras Que Sora Lo amarraba De Los Pies Hasta En Las Manos, Poniendole Una Venda En Los Ojos Para Que No Viera A Sora Desnuda Bañandose, Pero depués Lo dejo En el Armario Encerrado.-Creo Que Cada Día Me Maltrata Mal A Este Pobre Espiritu.**

Mientras Sora Estaba En El Baño Sacandose Cada Una De Su Vestimenta, Pero Aún Pensante De Que Le Hacia Falta.

Sora:**(Abriendo La Regadera Para Ducharse). No Entiendo Que Esta Mal Conmigo Misma Pero Tarde Temprano Lo Averguare.-Mirando Hacia El Techo Aquellas Palabras Tristes Y Dolidas.**

Mientras Que Sora Estaba A Punto De Terminar Su Ducha Por Otro Lado...

Layla:**Oye Sara Has Visto A Sora?-Pregunto Muy Preocupada La Joven-.**

"Donde Habrá Estado Y Falto Al Ensayo Conmigo Sin Ella No Podemos Realizarla Las Acrobacias".

Sara:**Sí, Ella Esta En El Dormitorio Dijo Que Nadie Entrara, PorQue Dijo Que Esta Muy Ocupada Pensando En Las Acrobacias Que Debía Haber Realizado Contigo.-Mientras Se Limpiaba El Sudor De Su Cara Con Una Toalla.-Buenas Noche Layla.**

Layla:**Gracias Sara Buenas Noche.-Respondiendole Agradecida Y Apresuradamente Se Fue Corriendo Al Dormitorio De Sora-.**

"PorQue Habrás Faltado A Las Practicas De Hoy? Mi Intuición Me Dice Que Estas Preocupada Por Algo, Sora Solamente Espero Que Estes én Quiero Confirmar Algo Me Ha Estado Molestando Desde Que Llegaste Sora."

Como Sora Estaba A Punto De Finalizar Su Baño De Pronto Entra A Su Dormitorio. Una Persona Muy Especial En La Cual Sora Admira Demasiado.

Layla:**(Abriendo La Puerta Silenciosamente Del Dormitorio De Sora Asomandose). ¿Sora, Estas Aquí?.-Exclamo La Joven Rubia Pero Nadie Le Contestaba-.**

Layla Decidio Entrar Al Dormitorio De Su Compañera Sora, Para Estar Segura De Que Ella No Estaba, Sin Embargo Por Otra Parte Sora No Escucho A Las Palabras De Layla Ya Que Estaba Perdida En Lo Que Le Hacía Falta A Sora En Su Vida.

Layla:**Sora!(Ella Sento Por Un Rato En Su Cama), Esa Niña Quizas Por Donde De Estar Sara Me Dijo Que Estaba Aquí No Me Habrá Mentido ¬¬.**

"Pero No Es Mi Imaginación O Ese Sonido Proviene...El Baño, E... Ella Es... Esta No Puede Ser Tengo Que Confirmarlo"

En Ese Momento Layla Penso Que Su Compañera Sora Había Muerto En El Baño, Ella No Dudo Más Fue Directamente Corriendo Hacia El Baño Abriendole La Puerta Agresivamente Layla, Se Dirigio Con Los Ojos Cerrados Para No Ver Este Hecho Doloroso Que Se Habia Imaginado La Joven.

Sora:**Señ... Señorita Lay... Layla (En Rostro Se Estaba Enrojeciendo Por Esta Sorpresa De Layla)Pu... Pues Que Hace En Mi Dormitorio?.-La Pelirrosa No Se Podía Explicarse Del Sí Que Estaba Pasando En Este Momento No Tenía Las Palabras Para Poder Explicarlo-.**

Sora Muy Sorprendida Al Ver A Ella, Layla Abrió Los Ojos Al Escuchar La Voz De Su Compañera, Pero Sora Descubrio Que Al Ser La Señorita Layla Le Cambió Un Poco Su Expresión Triste Y Comenzó Sentir Cosas Inexplicables En Ella Misma.

Layla:**(Abraza A Sora)Pense Que...-Le Susurra En El Oido A Su Compañ Había Perdido.-La Última Frase Sora No La Escucho Muy Bien-.**

"Sora Estaba Muy Linda Jamás La Vi Tan Reluciente Junto A Mi Puedo Sentir Su Calidez, Mi Intuición Dice Que Algo No Esta Bien Con Ella"

Sora:**Penso Que... Señorita Layla?.-Dudosa Al Preguntarselo A Su Compañera.-Bueno No Importa, Es Que Me Incomoda (Sonrojada) Que Este Aquí Puede Esperarme En Mi Cama Por favor Por Lo Que Ha Venido.**

" La Señorita Layla Está Muy Rara Conmigo Para Que Vendría No Será Que No Ensaye El Día De Hoy Con Ella Creo Que Estara Conmigo, Bueno Si No Es Así Siento El Deseo De Saberlo Por Ahora.

Layla:**Si, Sora No Hay Problema En Eso.-Separandose Del Abrazo Que Le Había Proporcionado A Sora.-Te Espero Pero No Tardes Demasiado.-Respondiendole Comprensivamente Y Seria A La Vez..-**

" No Se Como Es Posible Resistirme A Sora, Ella Estaba Tan Vulnerable En El Baño, Sentí Que No Tenía La Condición De Aceptarme".

Sora:**Si, Señorita Layla No Tardaré Demasiado.-Sonriendole Respondiendole Gentilmente Falsamente Ocultando Su Tristeza En Frente A La Persona Quien Más Admira.-**

Mientras Layla Salia Del Baño Sé Dirigia Hacia La Cama De Su Compañera Sora, Ella Aún Pensativa Tratando De Reaccionar Al Presentarse La Presencia De Layla No Logra Sentir Que Esto Es Realidad O Un simple Sueño.Mientras Se Preparaba De Poner Su Ropa Para estar Enseguida Con Layla Para Saber Que Le Va A Decir.

Sora:**(Sale Del Baño Dirigiendose A Su Cama En La Cual Se Encuentra Layla, Con La Mirada Hacia Abajo) Y Pues Digame... (Sentandose Al Lado De Su Compañera Layla En La Cama)... Cual Es El Motivo Que La Trajo Aquí.**

Layla:**Ya No Importa A Lo Que Te Iba A Decir, Lo Que Importa Ahora Es Del PorQue Estas Así Sora (Alzo Su Mano Izquierda Para Levantar La Mirada A Sora Para Que Ellas Dos Se Miraran Fijamente)A Mi No Me Puedes Mentirme.**

Sora:**Pues... Este... Yo... No... Lo... Sé... Sí Le Importe Lo Que Me Pasa En Este Momento Señorita Layla.-Aquellas Palabras Se Oyeron Vacias, Sin Fuerzas Para Poder Seguir Con La Conversación.-**

Layla:**Sora Claro Que Importa Lo Que Te Pase. (Tocandole Su Mejillas).-Al Responderle De Esta Forma Esas Palabras Que Le Había Dictado Su Corazón Que Su Compañera Estaba En Mal Estado.-**

" Necesito Saber Que Te Pasa Sora, En Este Momento Mejor Me Quedare A Dormir Con Ella Aunque No Se Como Se Lo Tomara".

Sora:**Señorita Layla.(La Abrazo).-Respondiendole De Esta Manera Y Ellas Dos Quedaron Acostadas En La Cama.-**

" Ella Se Preocupa Mucho Por Mi Es La Primera Vez Que La Señoriat Layla Esta Interesada En Lo Que Me Pasa, Pero No Dejo De Pensar Que Me HaceFalta En Mí".

Layla:**(Abrazandola Aún Más A Su Compañera Sora) Quiero Que Me Cuentes Lo Que Te Esta Molestando, Tú Confías En Mí Y Yo En Ti Sora. Me Quedare A Dormir Contigo Ya Que Es Muy Tarde Para Que Llege A Mi Casa.-Susurandole Al Oido Para Que Sora Dijera El Saber Del PorQue Esta De Esa Manera Que No Se Puede Ver La Misma-.**

Sora:**Señorita No Creo Que Sea Buena Idea.-Con La Mirada Despistada Y Vacia.-**

Layla:**(Separandose Y Tomandole Las Manos De Su Compañera)Sora, No Me Iré De Aquí Hasta Que Me Lo Digas De Acuerdo.-Se Podía Admirar A Layla Por Su Mirada Llena De Valentía, Pero Se Observaba Que Sus Ojos Guardaba Sus Lagrimas En Las Cual No Las Podía Dejar Caer En Este Instante.-**

Sora:**(Su Cabeza Giro Para No Mirarla A La Joven Layla, Se Levanto De Su Cama Y Se Dirigio A Su Armario Para Buscar Un Piyama Para Su Compañera) Bueno Aquí Tiene... Señorita Layla Usted Dormira En Mi Cama No Se Moleste Por Mi Dormiré En El Suelo.-Las Palabras De Sora Fueron Sonrientes Pero Actuaba Para No Verse Trizte Enfrente De Layla.-**

"**Quiero Decirle A La Señorita Layla, Ella Me Comprendera Vamos Sora Tú Puedes Digamosle Mientras Nos Preparemos Antes De Que La Señorita Se Duerma, Si Tienes Razón."**

Layla:** ...Sora... .-Preocupada Y Desconcertada.-**

"**Bueno Mi Oportunidad Habrá De Esperar, Habrá Tiempo En Este Momento Para El Problema De Sora."**

Las Dos Chicas Preparandose Para Dormir, Acomodandose Por Un Lado Layla Poniendose El Piyama De Sora Que Le Había Emprestado, Ya Se Estaba Acostando En La Cama De Sora Y Por Otro Lado Sora Apagando Las Luces Hasta Que Quedaron A Oscuras Mientras La Japonesa Se Dirigia A Su Saco De Dormir Acomodandose, Después Sora No Pudo Conciliar el Sueño Al Igual Que Layla Ya Que Ella Estaba Muy Preocupada Por Su Compañera.

Sora:**Señorita Layla Se Que Fue Muy Mal De Mi Parte No Haberle Dicho Nada Pero Este...**

" No Se Si La Señorita Layla Escucha De Lo Que Le Estoy Diciendo, Nunca Le He Dicho A Nadie Del Como Me Siento En Este Instante, Pues Que Más Da Si Me Escucha O No Lo Importante Es Que No Me Lo Puedo Guardarmelo Más**."**

Layla:**Estoy Aquí Sora Te Escucho Atentamente.-Ella Miraba El Techo Del Dormitorio, Preocupada Por Cada Palabra Que Va Diciendo Sora.-**

" Sora En Este Momento Me Preocupas Porque Quiero Saber Si Este Sentimiento Es Verdadero Ya Que Nunca Antes En Mi Vida A Pasado Por La Cual He Sufrido Mucho Cuando Era Pequeña, Pero Me Encanta Sentir Esta Sensación Cuando Estoy Con Sora Es Tan Inexpicable Pero Calido A La Vez Que Olvido De Esta Realidad."

Sora:**Señorita... .-Sorprendida Al Decir Esas Palabras Que Le Pronuncio Layla, En Ese Instante Sora Comenzo A Ponerse Nerviosa.-**

" Pero Porque Estoy Nerviosa."

Layla, Preocupada Porque Sora Pronuncio Una Palabra Miro Al Extremo Donde Estaba Sora Quien Estaba Muy Nerviosa.

Layla: **Sora?.-Mirandola Fijamente En Cada Acción En Que Iba A Ejecutar Sora.-**

Sora: **Yo?.-Sora Se Había Desmayado, De Nerviosidad Y Esta Paso A Ser Una Emoción Muy Fuerte Para Ella En La Cual Le Provoco En Esta Situación Intensa Con Layla.-**

Layla: **¡Sora!¡Sora!, Que Te Ha Pasado?, Reacciona.-Layla Exaltada, Y Saliendose De La Cama De Su Compañera Y Dirigendose Al Saco De Sora Quien Ella Estaba En El Piso Durmiendo, Layla Le Tocaba La Frente De Sora Para Saber Si Tenía Fiebre, Puso Su Cabeza A La Vez Su Oído En Contra Del Cuerpo De Sora Y El Corazon De Su Compañera Seguía Latiendo.-Uff Todo Esta Normal Solamente Se Ha Desmayado Que Susto Me Hace Pasar Sora.-Mientras Saco Una Sonrisa Entre Dientes.-**

A Layla Se Le Ocurrió Una Idea, Quería Que Sora Durmiera Junto A Ella Pues Eso Mismo Hizo En Ese Instante, Layla La Saco De Su Saco De Dormir Abriendole El Cierre Levantando El Cuerpo De Sora Suavemente Y Delicada A La Vez Y Lo Dirigía Hacía La Cama Para Acomodar Su Cuerpo Lentamente, Hasta Que Marcho Muy Bien En Ese Entonces Layla También Se Metió A La Cama De Sora Acomodando Las Frasadas, Y Por Otro Lado Sora Quien Mantenía Sus Ojos Cerrados Ella Estaba En Posición Hacía La Derecha Y Layla El Extremo Izquierdo Para Mirarla Atentamente En La Cual Aprovechaba Cada Segundo Le Tomo Una De Las Manos De Sora.

Layla: " No Puedo Resistir En Este Momento De Silencio Junto A Ti Te Quiero Besarte Para Comprabar Si Lo Que Siento En Este Instante Es Verdadero."

Layla No Dudo Ni Por Un Segundo Más, Se Acercaba Más Para Hacer Contacto Con Los Labios De Sora, Al Besarla Layla Obtuvo Su Respuesta Para Sí Misma, Sin Embargo Sora Habrío Lentamente Sus Ojos Y Se Acaba De Dar Cuenta De Que Layla La Estaba Besando, A Sora Le Agrado Demasiado La Sensación Del Beso, Hasta Que Layla Se Dio Cuenta.

Layla:** Lo Siento, Sora No Quize Hacerlo.-Le Dijo Muy Confundida.-**

Sora: **Bueno... Este... Igual Lo Siento Señorita Layla, El Motivo Es Que Siento... Que Mi Vida Algo Le Hace Falta Pero No Se Que Sería Dentro De Mí Siento Que Estoy Vacía, Pero Acabo De Darme Cuenta Que Cuando Me Beso Señorita Layla No Me Sentí De Ese Modo Usted Me Hizo Sentir Que Era La Misma Sora Que Puede Con Todo.-Diciendole Con Tanta Tenacidad Y Seguridad Sus Sentimientos A Su Compañera Del Escenario En Su Última Frase Se Sonrojo Poco A Poco.-Pues, Verás Señorita Layla No Se Si Me Comprende...**

Layla: **.-Aprento La Mano De Su Compañera Sora Al Decirle Esa Respuesta A Layla.-Con Que Era Eso Sora, Me Provocas Un Gran Alivio En Que Dijeras Eso Me Hubiera Sentido Muy Triste.-Tocandole A La Mejilla De Sora Con Su Mano Izquierda La Estaba Libre Mientras Que La Derecha Estaba En La Mano De Sora.-**

Las Dos Grandes Acrobatas Compañeras, Quedandon Mirandose Mutuamente En La Cama De La Japonesa Acrobata, Ambas Miradas Reflejaban Fuego Y Pasión Que Sentían En Ese Instante, Sin Pensarlo Y Dudar De Este Acto Que En Este Segundo Sora Beso A Su Compañera Del Escenario Kaleido, Ese Beso Dado Por Sora Era PorQue Layla Fue Muy Sincera Con Ella A La Persona En Quien Más Admira, A La Que Le Importaba Su Opinión En Todo En Cada Situación En Que Sora Se Encontraba.

Layla Y SoraEmpezaron Con Sus Delicadas Manos De La Una A La Otra Que Recorrian Sus Brillantes Torsos Lentamente Con Las Yemas De Sus Dedos. Ambas Subían El Recorrido Hasta Sus Cuellos, Se Cruzaron Ambas Miradas De Sora Y Layla Para Desearse Más En Sus Caricias. Las Dos Acrobatas, Cuando Ellas Cruzaron La Mirada, Alzaron Su Mano Y Empiezan A Tocarse Las Mejillas De Sora Y Layla Para Seguir Besandose Mutuamente Y Delicada A La Vez PorQue Las Dos Eran Muy Fragiles Como Que Facilmente Se Podría Romper, Empiezan A Tocarse Y Conocerse Sus Cuerpos Dandose Caricias Entre Los Muslos De Las Piernas Ambas Las Disfrutaban, Besandose Apasionadamente Sin Descanzar Como Que Este Día Se Les Fuera Acabar El Mundo. El Único Testigo De Este Maravilloso Momento De Las Acrobatas De Kaleido Era La Noche Que Estaba Muy Iluminado Por Su Naturaleza El Silencio Que Las Bordeaba En Su Dormitorio De Sora Disfrutando De Este Momento Con La Persona A Quien Le Amaba E Admiraba, El Silencio De Esa Noche Su Testigo Viviente, Ya Que No Poseía Aquellas Palabras Para Describir Lo Que Sentían En Ese Instante Tan Preciado Para Estas Gran Acrobatas De Kaleido Amigas, En La Cual Se Descubrieron Entre Sí Mismas Que Se Amaban Apasionadamente Respentandose Mutuamente.

**Fin De Este Capitulo La Cual Fue Titulada "**El Extraño Día**" Espero que les haya gustado esta pareja me inspira mucho de esta serie de kaleido pronto saldra el segunto capitulo porque todavia continua saludos a los que leyeron este fic cuidense **


End file.
